lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Pacifist To Level 10
(Which race do we choose, and how do we get to level 3?) Get Burying The Dead From Jon Brackenbrook in Archet Finish, (Level 3)Get An Urgent Summons from Jon and head out the gates of Archet Pick up Strong Of Arm and Sharp Of Mind from Edward Carver. Head into Combe Head into the Comb and Wattle and talk to Lizbeth to continue An Urgent Summons. Head upstairs and talk to Toradan to finish Summons. Get Finding Amdir. Leave the Combe and Wattle and talk to Constable Underhill to your Right outside. This will continue the Amdir quest. Head to the west part of town and get Friendships Renewed from Burl Beeman Take the SE road. Talk to Ted Pickthorn and get Beneath The Hanging Tree. On the road out of Combe, talk to Roderick Carver to complete Strong of Arm. Go SE a little more. Talk to Jill Brushwood and take up the Tinker profession. Equip you pick. Mine all nodes you come across. Make sure you turn on your new skill to track them. ---Go back into the center of town. Grab any quests you may have missed. From Jill head almost exactly SE and head to the stump field and search the stumps for Beneath The Hanging Tree. Go back to Combe and talk to Ted to complete the hanging tree quest. Decline his followup. Head west towards Staddle. Stop by Lolo Wendingway to complete Friendships Renewed Decline his offer for a quest. It's timed. (Level 5) Go SouthEast into Staddle. Get quests from Watcher Redweed, Longo Daegmund, and Himloc Grouse. Head NorthEast and speak with Gammy Boggs to complete the quest of the same name. Go SSE and see Constable Bolger to finish A Message For The Constable. Head NorthEast to Eldo Swatmidge to get Widow's Farmhand. Head SouthWest and speak to Asphodel Froghorn to complete that quest. (Level6) She'll offer Widow Froghorn's Pipeweed - take it. The pipeweed is just a few seconds west of her. Gather it, speak with her again, and continue back to Eldo. Head west back to Gammy Boggs farm and get Concern For A Friend. Falco is just a little SW of Gammy. Talk to him to continue. Back to Gammy to finish. Get Eyes Of Staddle from her. Head east and speak with Lily Underhill. Continue back to to Gammy and finish. --Go west back into Staddle and get the new quests that you can. We can't really do any of them right now if we're --following the non-fighting method. --Run to Combe. Gather the new quests, and head east to Ted Pickthorn to complete Beneath The Hanging Tree. --Continue along the SE road out of Combe and speak to Constable Wren. You should have a couple of quests to continue. --From here you can take the east road into the lumber camp, but all of the quests there are fighting quests. Up to you. Go back to Staddle and follow the road West into Bree. Go to the Bree Town Hall, speak with the Mayor and get Haunted Alley. If it is dark, or near dark, continue that quest by talking to the Lost Shade. Go to the rock in Mud Gate in Bree to get the ring. Head back to the Lost Shade. Finish. (Level7) Head south in Bree to the Crafting Hall. Take up Tinkering. Equip your mining pick and turn on your mine tracking. You're going to need 12 pieces of copper ore. ???Head up to The Prancing Pony and talk to Seward Proudfoot to get the crafting quest Seward Proudfoot's First Breakfast. ???Go into the Pony and get the quest from Barliman. Use the Milestone outside of the Pony. Head to West Bree and take the Swift Travel horse to Michel Delving. Grab Join The Bounders from a Bounder. Head up to Bodo Bunce to complete Join The Bounders. Get Needlehole Watch Talk to Rollo Newbuck and get Hiders And Seekers. Seek out the two NPC's - near Daisy is Peony Grubb - get her quest and head back to Rollo. Get The Top Hiding-Place. Head NW to the The Bird And Baby Inn. The person you're looking for is on top of the Inn. While near the Inn, head West a bit to the Mathom House and speak to Foxtail to get The Founding Writ Head in to the Inn and get The Bird And Baby. Head back to Rollo Newbuck and complete the hiding place quest. Start heading east out of Michel and talk to Ned Diggens. Get The Great Pie Crust Robbery. Head SW to the crafting area and make two pie crusts. Head back to Ned and complete the quest. Select Amethyst as your reward. Get the followup quest, and immediately finish that quest, too. Amethyst again. From Ned, continue NE out of Michel Delving. Head to Waymeet and talk to Dora Brownlock and complete Worries From Waymeet. Skip the followup. Head SE to Tuckborough and into the Great Smials. Talk to Adelard to continue The Founding Writ. Go into the instance so you can continue The Bird And Baby Exit and head North to Belco Brockhouse. Complete The Founding Writ. Belco has 3 quests for you. A Sack Of Feed is the one we want. Follow the road North into Hobbitton. Go into the Green Dragon Inn and get Needlehole Watch. As you pass over the bridge, start going left towards the grain silo's. Inside the covered shack is the grain we need. This will be timed, so grab it and start heading back south over the bridge. Continue south back to Belco and finish. (Level8) Start heading NorthWest. This is a longer run. Go to Needlehole. Complete Needlehole Watch - take the helmet. Get Daffodil Is Missing. Go find the corpse and come back. Finish. Get the Followup and talk to Chubb to complete that. Skip the one that requires talking to Ulfarr. Head all the way back to Michel Delving - but stop by Sandson's Farm to do Making The Rounds. When that is complete, continue on to Michel Delving. Once in Michel Delving, complete The Bird And Baby. Take the Swift Travel back to West Bree. Head to the Crafting Hall. Talk to Verity Tyne and get Verity Tyne Has Lost Her Ring. Make 2 polished Amethyst and 6 Copper bars. Make 2 Amethyst Rings. Talk to Verity and complete the quest. Get the Flour as a reward. Head to the other side of the building, and talk to the novice cook. If you have the money, buy what you need for Seward Proudfoots First Breakfast. Make 5 Eggs and Onions and head back to outside the Pony and complete the quest with Seward. South out of bree...Stop by the auction hall and see if you can buyout *1* agate for a silver or two. Start running to Barton Tyne for Barton Tyne Has Lost His Ring. This is a really long run. But it's for a fair amount of money and about 750xp, so it's worth it. On the way back from Barton Tyne, stop back by Gammy Boggs in Staddle. She'll have a new quest for you to talk to Lily Underhill. Lily wants some flowers. The flowers are located down by the Yellow Tree. Collect all 6, head back to Lily, and then head to Gammy and finish. Gammy will then have you go to Falco. You can accept it, but it's only going to lead to a fight - and one that may require a buddy. :) Head to Bree. Go see Lofar Ironband and get A Dwarf Made Blade. Head up to Kenton Thistleway and finish that quest. Get Getting The Blade Back, this one may jeopardize your non-combative state, but you can do it without fighting - it just takes patience. I'm skipping it, because it's just too easy to get killed there. Instead, I'm taking the easy way out and taking the swift travel to Celondim option. In Celondim, Head SE up to the water and find Toronn and get Leaving Middle Earth. From there, take the south path out of Celondim and talk to Mibrethil to get A Terrace In Celondim, continue up the path and find Eilian. Get At The Behest Of Cardavor. Head back North and right before you reach Mibrethil, take the left path. Drop down from the mountain range near the crafting trainers and find Gwaloth. Finish A Terrace. Head down the stairs to the water and talk to Cardavor. Finish At The Behest. Head North out of Celondim to Duillond. Talk to Bregar and continue Leaving Middle Earth. Go find that leaf and then head all the way back to Celondim. Head up to the terrace in Celondim and get the quest Gems For Guleneth. You should already have 2 agates from previous quests. You'll need one more. I dont know of a non-fighting quest that will give this to you.. so you're on your own. Polish three of them up and head back to Guleneth. Complete. The butter is my choice. It gets you a bit further with the hobbit breakfast from way above. Make way to Thorin's Gate. Usually by swift travel. Get The Makers Hall from Bogi. Head up the stairs and get "At The Behest of Unnarr" from Skogi. Unnarr is inside the hall. Go past the huge statue and start heading east. Go down the stairs and talk to Egil to complete Makers Hall. Start heading back out of the hall, but stop and talk to Bavor to get The First Gear. See the quest walkthrough for that quest. On the way back from Winterheight, turn south at Frerins court and out through the gates. You'll come across Nefi, who needs you to make him an Agate Necklace. Head up to Thorins Hall, Speak with Bavor to complete First Gear, and continue on back to the crafting hall. Make that necklace and head to Nefi back out through the gates. Welcome to level 10.